Ginny
by LAB Rats
Summary: Written for the viewfic Challenge. Ginny thinks on Harry...


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Ginny Weasley looked at her Husband.

Her husband.

When she was a child, from when she first heard of him, until the age of 10, she thought he would be some big, strong saviour, and that he could protect everyone from everything.

When she was 11, she met him, and knew him to be a boy, just like her brothers. How disappointing. But then he saved her from the basilisk. He should have died. If you listened to him, he probably never thought about that. She did though. She thought about it all the time. He should have died. No one could have survived. Harry Potter risked his life to save hers. No one knew of her, but they all knew him. How could he risk so much for someone worthless, as she thought she was. That was what she worried on.

When she was 12, she saw him being coddled by everyone in an attempt to protect him. She saw that he didn't like that. They did it wrong. She wanted to say something. She started getting to know Harry though, not Harry Potter, so she didn't. She knew he would hate a fuss over him. She figured he was so mad about the death predictions because it made people worry about him, and he never did like that. She saw him as another brother, one that understood her better, and didn't try so hard to protect.

She was 13, when he was in the tournament. She hated every second because she knew that he did also. He hated the attention. He hated being watched. He hated having to try and fight anything, because he hated killing. He hated this whole situation, and she understood enough to know that. She knew that he hated having to ask a girl, because he would spend the whole night thinking they went with him for his fame, and she knew he would never ask her because he saw her as a sister, not a girl. She knew that he hated having his most important person in danger, and knew that he would spend as long as it took, underwater, to save them. She knew that he would never leave anyone in danger. She knew that he would save everyone if he had a chance. A choice. She knew that, after the third task, he was grieving for Cedric. Whether or not he knew the boy, he knew that no life should be taken to save his. And he mourned the passing of such a beloved boy. It never crossed his mind that people would miss him also, because he still saw himself as nothing special.

She was 14 when he started the DA, to help everyone protect themselves. She knew he was so much more advanced then they were, but she also knew he would never, never say no to helping them. She knew that he would protect them from the world if he could, and knew that he got so many detentions to protect Cedric. He didn't want people to think Cedric died for nothing. He'd rather carve up his hand then say those words. And he knew that he'd be able to get others out of detention, if he was in it. She knew that he was doing that. She knew he was protecting them. And part of her hated him for it. Part of her loved him for it. Part of her wished he would just tell someone that he was hurting, instead of just switching to being left handed. Like no one would notice.

She was 15 when he stopped being seen all the time, running from the library to the headmaster's office, where he was taught something that he didn't tell. She knew that it was important, but didn't ask. She knew he probably would tell her if he did.

She was 16 when he left, and she was tortured in the one place she knew he thought of as home. She was so glad he wasn't there. It wasn't the same without Dumbledore. She just wished he was there to protect her. To protect everyone. But that was unfair of her. She watched him go out into the forest to protect them. His life wasn't worth less then hers though, and she wished she could scream it at him. But he wouldn't let her, because it was his opinion that mattered now. And in his opinion, he was worth no more then anyone else.

She was happy to see the war end, when he was finally safe. She was glad he finally noticed her, glad that she was finally able to say she loved Harry. Did you see a Potter at the end? No. That's because she loved Harry.

Harry who had a heart of gold.

Harry who would give his life for them.

Harry who fought the Dark Lord so that no one else had to.

Harry who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and strove to become stronger so he didn't have to stop.

Harry who would ask for help when he needed it, but would never ask if he could help it.

Harry who tried never to let anyone down.

Harry who loved everyone with all his heart.

Harry who had been hurt so many times, yet always healed.

Harry who was stronger then anyone else.

Harry who was loyal to the core.

Harry who knew what everyone needed, and somehow gave so much.

Harry who plotted to make everyone smile, and succeeded.

Harry, who was her husband.

Harry, the man she would love until death.

Harry, the man who died to save her.

Harry, the man who fought for justice every day.

Harry. Her Harry.

A/N Don't cry. I think some of you are trying to.


End file.
